


污水二厂脑洞06

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [32]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 二厂脑洞包括但不限于：人外，邪典，cult，双性，ABO，BDSM，DOM/SUB，NP，R25的血腥内脏描写，不含有侮辱意味的侮辱性词语或行为。





	污水二厂脑洞06

这次主要说下设定。

不是那种原生态吸血鬼。  
属于医疗事故失败，大概就是“庄森、代表医疗核心科技”但是翻车了，自己变成吸血鬼体质。  
不怕光。摄入营养只能靠进食人类体液。  
所以理论上血液精液脊髓液都是可以的！  
长期吃一个人的会营养不良，要多多摄入多种营养素哦庄医生！  
除了GHY48之外，JXB48的也可以吃。  
因为变成了靠体液生活的体质，味觉也变化了！  
蓝爵是类似甘草糖那种味道很奇怪但是习惯之后欲罢不能的口味。  
陈斌是高浓度黑巧克力+白兰地酒心的感觉。  
弟弟们的血液也没问题的！当然明轩是僵尸，自己都要靠喝血维持身体完整，就爱莫能助了。  
威廉是蜂蜜牛奶！跟陈斌的搭配喝会有很奇妙的甜蜜味道哦！  
伯邑考是特浓兔兔奶。  
高阳是度数不高但是喝了会很开心的水果酒，好像是很普通的开架货但是味道真的好棒。  
高访红酒。  
陈友谅是海盐味！  
片羽是樱花味！

明轩的私心设定就是死的蛮惨的，然后死了之后因为比较强大被人炼化成僵尸，可是不愿意听从对方做坏事，就被封印了。  
因为是被坏人操控嘛，明轩被封印的时候受了真的超多苦的。  
超痛呢。  
好容易破封出来，身体也破破烂烂的，又不忍心喝人血，只好将就喝点老鼠血小鸟血这样子。  
白羽瞳：？？？  
反正就是一只乱糟糟的僵尸。  
庄森定期给血之后才算是能控制住，不然真的尸体会烂到需要用绷带固定内脏。  
可是哦这样子玩起来就......  
明轩还是善良嘛，就蓝爵不在家的时候会忍住不喝血，等蓝爵回家就发现明轩又破破烂烂的了！  
生气，怎么办呢，惩罚一下！  
艹明轩的时候割开手腕喂他喝血，然后看到他惨白的心脏变成淡淡的粉红色。  
就以为没有血液，内脏也好皮肤也好，都是很惨白的颜色。  
捏着明轩早就停跳的心脏，一边艹他一边捏，让血液泵到全身。  
明轩其实没啥痛感所以不会痛，但是看到蓝爵又难过又生气的样子自己也会难过。  
蓝爵还会威胁他不认真喝血保护身体的话，就切开自己的颈动脉放一浴缸血把明轩泡进去。  
明轩超害怕自己接触太多血液会魔化成怪物，所以就很听话啦。  
蓝爵也害怕他不进食血液会彻底魂飞魄散啊。

小花是类似克苏鲁世界观的古神那种。  
所以庄森和小花做的时候其实san值已经掉到没有了。  
不过因为这是污水厂里番世界，掉到负值也只会变成肉便器而已。  
完美！


End file.
